


Imprisonment

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: (His mother), BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Day 3, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Gen, Imprisonment, Jaskier has Connections, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Secrets, Jaskier | Dandelion's Parents Being Assholes, Royal Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: ““Julian, dear, smile. You look like you are at a funeral.”“Mother, I am at my funeral. You know very well I do not wish to be here.””Or Day 3 of Febuwhump 2021, Imprisonment
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Other(s)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138001
Kudos: 15
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Imprisonment

Julian Alfred Pankratz smiled at the woman standing in front of him. 

He offered her his arm, and together, they walked through the halls. 

His smile slipped for a minute as he saw their reflection in a window. 

“Julian, dear, smile. You look like you are at a funeral.”

“Mother, I am at my funeral. You know very well I do not wish to be here.”

Her grip on his arm tightened, her nails digging into his skin. “You have a duty to this family.”

“I am only here for the money, Mother.” 

“You will stay-”

“-I will do no such thing.”

“Julian!”

“My name is Jaskier.”

“I could have you killed for treason.”

“You would not, Mother, and everyone knows it. It would look bad for the family if I died, would it not?”

She looked stunned and he smirked, “The second I can, I leave.”

“You can not-”

“I can and I will. I refuse to be a prisoner here a second time, I have served my sentence and I will not do it again.” He smiled at her, “I have many connections, ones that you do not or would expect.”

He removed her hand from his arm and walked away, calling over his shoulder. “Do not try to keep me here against my will, it would not turn out well for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly couldn't think of anything that would make sense here that I haven't already done... so here is some BAMF and feral Jaskier lol 
> 
> Febuwhump 2021 is going to be Marvel and Witcher themed. I have it to where 14 days are Marvel and the other 14 are Witcher… that was a lot of fun lol. 
> 
> Some days will be paired with other prompts, challenges, or series. Such as my Witcher whump series “Bonding in a Cell 101” or my future prompt challenge, Alphabet Challenge, inspired by butyoucantnemo’s “Penny Parker’s Alphabet Soup”, here on Ao3. 
> 
> It will be cross-posted on Fanfiction and Wattpad. 
> 
> Fanfiction- BlackandBlueMascara   
> Wattpad- BlackandBlueMascara


End file.
